Daejae- The Kidnapper
by Daejae24
Summary: Saat seorang Yoo Youngjae jatuh cinta pada penculiknya... It’s Daejae Fanfiction/Daejae/Jung Daehyun/Yoo Youngjae/BAP/YAOI/SAM/
1. Chapter 1

**The Kidnapper**

**Summary :**

Saat seorang Yoo Youngjae jatuh cinta pada penculiknya...

It's Daejae Fanfiction/Daejae/Jung Daehyun/Yoo Youngjae/BAP/YAOI/SAM/

**Cast:**

Yoo Youngjae

Jung Daehyun

**Short Story **

**M**

**/Romance/Smut/sedikit Angst/Hurt/**

**Cerita ini asli milik SAM! **

-Jika ada kesamaan jalannya cerita, mungkin itu hanyalah kebetulan semata(?)-

**Typo mungkin bertebaran,,,**

**Cerita ini hanya milik saya!**** Tapi B.A.P dan Daejae belum jadi milik saya(?) /Plakk/ XD wkwkwkkkk,.**

You Happy, I'm Happy too(?)

.

_**Daejae**_

.

Happy Reading….

**Chapter 1**

Yoo Youngjae. Namja tampan cenderung manis ini selalu dimanjakan oleh orangtuanya dengan uang.

Ia anak Yang sangat Bengal. Beberapa Kali keluar masuk ruang kepala sekolah karena kenakalannya Yang... Itu tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Pokoknya ia sangatlah nakal. Entah apa Yang menyebabkan ia bisa senakal ini.

Padahal Youngjae baru saja berada dikelas 2 menengah atas, Dan umurnya baru saja menginjak 17 tahun.

Ia selalu keluar masuk ruang kepala sekolah, dan selalu dimaaf kan dengan mudahnya oleh orangtua itu (kepala sekolahnya). Itulah yang Youngjae benci. Koneksi. Jadi ia selalu mengulangi hal yang sama, seperti mengganggu teman-temannya, menyontek, mencuri, membolos, dan banyak lagi.

Entahlah. Youngjae hanya ingin menarik perhatian orang-orang.

Saat ini pemuda manis bernama Yoo Youngjae ini sedang berada dikelasnya. Seperti biasa ia menjejalkan lubang telinganya dengan headset dan mendengarkan beberapa lagu kesukaannya.

Youngjae cukup populer disekolahnya, buktinya banyak yeoja mau pun namja yang terus memerhatikan nya dengan tatapan penuh kagum dan Cinta.

Youngjae tak memiliki seorang teman pun disekolahnya. Karena ia tahu mereka hanya akan memanfaatkannya.

Ya, orangtua pemuda manis ini adalah orang terkemuka di negara Korea ini. Itulah yang Youngjae benci.

.

Saat pulang ke rumah Youngjae disambut oleh banyak maid. Ia mengabaikan mereka semua. Itulah yang selalu dilakukannya. Sebenarnya ia benci keluarga ini. Orangtua nya selalu sibuk. Sehingga ia seperti diabaikan oleh orangtuanya, ia hanya diberi uang setiap harinya. Padahal ia tidak butuh itu semua... Yang ia butuhkan hanyalah... Kasih sayang dari kedua orangtuanya.

Itulah yang membuat dirinya selalu membuat masalah disekolahnya.

Ia sungguh kesepian...

.

.

.

.

Tok tok tok

Seseorang berpakaian maid ini terus mengetuk pintu dihadapannya dengan hati-hati, sambil memanggil seseorang didalam sana. "tuan muda... Tuan? Apakah anda sudah ba-" belum sempat melanjutkan, tiba-tiba pintu dihadapannya terbuka, dan keluarlah sosok penghuni kamar tersebut.

"apa oemma dan appa sudah ada dibawah?" tanyanya pada maid yeoja tersebut.

"tuan dan nyonya Yoo sudah pergi tuan. "

"oke, aku mengerti. Pergilah. " titahnya pada maid tersebut.

"Tapi anda harus sarapan dulu tuan. " ucapnya saat tuannya tersebut membawa tasnya dipundaknya dan hendak pergi menuruni tangga, dan maid tersebut terus mengikuti pemuda tersebut hingga pintu depan.

"Tidak perlu, aku tidak lapar. " jawabnya dengan dingin.

.

"sialan!" pemuda manis ini tak berhentinya mengumpat. Ia dalam perjalanan menuju sekolahnya. Tapi sungguh ia tidak ingin pergi ke sekolahnya saat ini.

Dan ini pagi yang mendung. Hujan gerimis mulai turun yang tentu saja membuat mood pemuda manis ini semakin menurun.

Dan jalanan mulai sepi karena hujan berubah jadi deras, hingga membuat orang-orang yang berlalu lalang jadi berlarian kesana kemari, mencari tempat untuk berteduh. Youngjae, pemuda manis ini tidak peduli dan terus berjalan tanpa arah menembus hujan.

Tak sadar bahwa disisi jalan sebuah mobil berwarna silver tengah mengikutinya.

Bunyi klakson mobil pun terdengar oleh Youngjae. Hingga ia berhenti ditempatnya. Dan saat ia menengok kearah samping seseorang membekap mulutnya dengan sesuatu hingga membuat pemuda manis itu tidak sadarkan diri.

.

Penglihatan Youngjae berkunang-kunang saat dirinya membuka dengan perlahan kedua kelopak matanya.

Perlahan, ia bisa melihat sekelilingnya dengan jelas. Ia berada disebuah kamar bernuansa biru langit.

saat ia bangun dan melihat kedepan ia melihat seorang namja tengah duduk di sebuah kursi yang sandaran kursi tersebut mengarah kepadanya. Namja itu menatapnya dengan insten.

Youngjae terkesima oleh wajah tampan di depan sana. Sebuah tahi lalat dibawah mata kirinya yang tajam, bibir tebal yang mengundang siapa saja ingin mencicipi benda kenyal itu, wajah sempurna. Seakan Youngjae lupa segalanya dimana ia sekarang.

Mereka hanya saling menatap.

"Siapa kau!?" ah akhirnya kesadaran pemuda manis ini sudah kembali. Ia takut. Jadi ia (mencoba) bersikap berani dihadapan pria tampan itu. "dan dimana aku?! Kenapa aku bisa berada disini?!"

Seingatnya ia tadi sedang dalam perjalanan menuju sekolahnya. Dan tiba-tiba saja... "ahhhh, kau menculikku?

Kenapa? Apa karena kau membutuhkan uang dari orangtua ku?"

Pemuda tampan dihadapan Youngjae hanya tetap diam mendengarkan ocehan Youngjae dengan sedikit kesal dan berdecih.

"Pintalah, mereka pasti akan memberikannya sebanyak yang kau mau." Pemuda manis ini berusaha terdengar tenang. Padahal sebenarnya ia sangat takut. Jantungnya tak berhenti nya berdetak dengan cepat. Keringat dingin mulai ia rasakan dibelakang lehernya. Telapak tangannya berkeringat, ia mengelapnya diselimut yang tengah menyelimutinya.

Dan perlahan pemuda tampan dihadapan Youngjae berjalan kearahnya. Yang membuat Youngjae meremas selimut yang menutupi kakinya dengan erat.

"shhhh, " Youngjae mendesis saat punggung tangan pria itu membelai wajah bagian kanannya dengan lembut. Pemuda tampan itu duduk dipinggiran ranjang disamping Youngjae.

"Bersikaplah dengan baik. Jika tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk menimpa mu." Katanya lembut. Tapi menurut pendengaran Youngjae kata-kata itu tajam dan penuh dengan penekanan hingga membuatnya merinding.

Fiuhhhh

Youngjae bisa bernapas dengan lega lagi saat pria itu berjalan kearah pintu.

Tapi itu hanya terjadi sesaat. Saat pria itu mengatakan sesuatu kepada Youngjae sebelum meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"dan, jangan repot-repot untuk kabur. Kau tidak akan pernah berhasil."

Deg!

Saat pria itu sudah benar-benar tidak terlihat lagi oleh Youngjae. Pemuda manis ini menggigit kuku jarinya. Ia sedang mencoba berpikir.

Kenapa ia bisa diculik? Alasan yang pasti dan jelas menurut Youngjae adalah UANG. Ya pasti uang. Apalagi kan? Orangtua Youngjae sangat kaya. Pasti karena itu. Youngjae tidak ingin memikirkan hal lain seperti kasus penculikan pada umumnya, seperti pembunuhan, atau ia akan dijual kesebuah pub. Dan yang lebih parah dijadikan budak seks oleh pemuda tampan itu,sepertinya ia mampu melakukan hal itu. Hell no! Ayo jauhkan pikiran itu dari Youngjae!

Tapi kalau dipikirkan sekali lagi. Tidak mungkin ia akan dibunuh. Biasanya dalam kasus pembunuhan yang selalu ia tonton dalam sebuah drama atau film orang yang diculik pasti akan ditempatkan ditempat yang kumuh, dan ia pasti akan diikat oleh tali. Tapi Youngjae tidak. Malahan dirinya ada disebuah ruangan yang sangat rapi dan harum. Dan ia ditempatkan disebuah ranjang berukuran king size yang lembut.

Oh dan Youngjae ingat satu hal. Pintu ruangan ini tidak dikunci. Karena ia tidak mendengar suara klik pintu dikunci dari luar oleh namja tadi.

Jadi ia berjinjit dan berjalan kearah pintu, lalu membukanya dengan perlahan. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah, rumah ini terlihat sangat elegan dengan warna cokelat muda menghiasi dinding dinding rumah ini. Sungguh rumah ini terlihat sangat Indah dan menyejukkan mata. Mungkin ini terlihat seperti sebuah pondok.

Ya tentu saja! Pondok ditengah hutan!

Ia sudah berada didepan pintu masuk rumah tersebut. Pemuda manis ini kini mengerti ucapan namja itu beberapa waktu yang lalu. Kalau dia tidak akan bisa berhasil kabur dari sini.

Tapi...

belum dicoba mana tahu kan?

Huahahahaha Youngjae menyeringai.

Untungnya ia berpakaian lengkap. Dan ia bersiap untuk berlari, sebelum sebuah tangan menarik belakang kerah bajunya.

"kau. Kau akan menyesal jika berkeliaran diluar sana."

Heggg

Punggung Youngjae terasa dingin mendengar suara namja itu dibelakangnya.

"Coba saja." Lanjutnya sambil melepaskan kerah baju belakang Youngjae.

?

Dia dilepaskan dengan mudahnya? Kenapa? Ia jadi ragu-ragu untuk kabur.

Hening

"Kenapa kau membawaku kemari?" tanya Youngjae kemudian dengan suara yang sedikit gemetar. Ia masih membelakangi pemuda tampan itu.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu alasannya." Jawabnya lalu melenggang pergi meninggalkan pemuda manis itu sendirian dengan pikiran kacaunya.

.

.

.

.

Sudah puluhan kali pemuda manis ini mencoba kabur. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Dengan ia selalu saja kembali lagi ke pondok itu dengan pakaian kotor serta lengket, karena mencari jalan keluar dari hutan itu.

Dan anehnya setiap ia kembali pasti ada sepotong kain-handuk- didekat pintu rumah tersebut. Dan pintu itu tidak pernah terkunci. Jadi ia dengan mudahnya keluar masuk rumah tersebut.

Betapa anehnya penculik itu menurut Youngjae. Kenapa ia melakukannya? Dan saat ia memasuki kamar yang selalu ditempatinya, diatas ranjang pasti sudah tersedia pakaian lengkap untuknya.

Bahkan Youngjae belum tahu nama pria tampan itu. Itu mustahil. Karena ia seorang penculik, dan mana mau ia memperkenalkan dirinya pada Youngjae.

.

Dan malam ini Youngjae akan melakukan aksinya lagi. Yaitu keluar dari tempat ini. Walaupun ia tahu ini percuma. Tapi ia tidak akan menyerah sampai berhasil.

Jdarrrr

Pemuda tampan berkulit Tan ini terbangun dari tidurnya saat mendengar suara bergemuruh di luar rumahnya. Diluar hujan lebat saat ia melihat di celah-celah kaca rumahnya.

Ia tertidur disofa. Ia pun bangun dan berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan.

Saat membuka pintu ruangan tersebut. Itu kosong. Ia tak mendapati siapapun disana. Lalu pemuda tampan ini pun melihat jam dinding, itu sudah hampir larut. Jam 10 malam.

Biasanya pemuda manis yang ia culik akan kembali ke rumah tepat pukul setengah 11 malam. Pemuda ini terlihat sangat khawatir. Itu tergambar jelas diwajah tampannya.

Tanpa membuang waktu ia pun mengambil sebuah jas hujan didalam lemari yang berada didekat pintu utama, serta sebuah payung. Lalu berlari keluar rumah, menuju hutan.

"YOO YOUNGJAE!" teriaknya lantang saat dirinya sudah memasuki hutan. Dengan petir yang menyambar disana sini diatas kepalanya. Pemuda tampan ini terus meneriaki nama yang sama berulang kali.

Ia mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. Dan terus berlari tanpa arah memanggil nama Youngjae.

"YAK!"

Pemuda tampan ini mendengar suara seseorang. Dan detik kemudian ia terjatuh keatas tanah yang becek saat seorang pemuda manis menerjangnya dan memeluk lehernya dengan erat dengan tangannya yang gemetaran. Bahkan seluruh tubuh pemuda yang menerjangnya gemetaran.

"hiks... Hiks... " Youngjae menangis. Dipelukan sang penculik.

Si penculik pun menggunakan payung yang dibawanya diatas kepala mereka.

"Ayo pulang." Ajaknya. Dan Youngjae pun mengangguk kan kepalanya dengan cepat.

.

Youngjae duduk dikursi meja makan sambil menundukan kepalanya. Ia sudah berpakaian hangat sekarang. Ia tidak berani menatap seseorang didepan sana yang sedang memasak sesuatu untuk dirinya.

"emm... Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini padaku...? " tanya Youngjae kemudian kepada penculik itu.

Tapi tidak ada jawaban sampai segelas cokelat panas sudah ada dihadapan Youngjae. Youngjae hanya menatap cokelat tersebut dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Jantungnya berdebar dengan cepat saat memandang kepergian penculik itu. Youngjae terus menatap punggung tegak namja itu.

Hatinya berdebar bukan karena takut lagi. Tapi karena sesuatu yang lain. Apakah itu?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Ahahaha SAM bawa FF baru ~ pengganti My Beloved Bodyguard, karena tuh FF udah tamat yeyy, tinggal di tambahin bonchap ajja :D**

**Ahh jangan lupa Review nya yah~**

**Senang Anda menikmatinya^^**

**© SAM or Daejae24 2019 **

**See You Next Time^^ pai pai~~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Kidnapper**

**Summary :**

Saat seorang Yoo Youngjae jatuh cinta pada penculiknya...

It's Daejae Fanfiction/Daejae/Jung Daehyun/Yoo Youngjae/BAP/YAOI/SAM/

**Cast:**

Yoo Youngjae

Jung Daehyun

**Short Story **

**M**

**/Romance/Smut/sedikit Angst/Hurt/**

**Cerita ini asli milik SAM! **

-Jika ada kesamaan jalannya cerita, mungkin itu hanyalah kebetulan semata(?)-

**Typo mungkin bertebaran,**

**Cerita ini hanya milik saya!**** Tapi B.A.P dan Daejae belum jadi milik saya(?) /Plakk/ XD wkwkwkkkk,.**

You Happy, I'm Happy too(?)

.

**_Daejae_**

.

Happy Reading….

**Chapter 2**

Jam dinding itu menunjukkan pukul 2 pagi. Saat pemuda bernama Yoo Youngjae ini bangun dari tidurnya karena ia merasa haus. Dan karena gelas yang berada dimeja nakasnya kosong ia pun keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju kearah dapur.

Setelah rasa haus nya terpenuhi pemuda manis ini pun berniat kembali untuk tidur. Tapi ia mendengar suara seseorang bergumam dengan gelisah disalah satu ruangan yang dilewatinya. Youngjae pun mencari sumber suara tersebut.

"appa... Eomma... Hhhh,"

Itu pemuda yang menculik Youngjae. Ia menggeliat dengan gelisah diatas ranjangnya hingga membuat pemuda manis ini menghampirinya.

Dan saat Youngjae melihatnya, ia sedikit terkejut, karena melihat seluruh badannya berkeringat.

"sepertinya dia demam.. " gumam Youngjae sambil duduk dipinggiran ranjang dan menyibak rambut depan pemuda tampan itu. "ini panas. Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Youngjae mulai panik sendiri. Ini pasti salahnya, karena kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Appa... Eomma... "

"appa? Eomma? Apa dia sedang mengigau?" tanya Youngjae lebih pada dirinya sendiri. "ah aku harus mencari sesuatu untuk meredakan demamnya."

Belum sempat Youngjae berdiri, tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan melingkari pinggangnya.

"hajima... " ucap pemuda tampan itu sambil menatap Youngjae dengan mata tajamnya yang terlihat sayu saat ini dan menariknya untuk berbaring bersamanya diatas ranjang.

Dan tentu saja membuat pemuda manis ini terkejut setengah mati. Jantungnya kembali berdebar dengan cepatnya, saat namja disamping nya memeluknya dengan erat dan menyusupkan kepalanya diceruk leher Youngjae. Hingga pemuda manis itu dapat merasakan hembusan nafas hangatnya dilehernya.

Youngjae menatap penculik itu.

Wajahnya terlihat sangat polos, hingga membuat Youngjae menyunggingkan senyum manisnya. Tidak percaya bahwa pemuda ini tengah menculiknya.

Rasanya... Ia tidak takut lagi pada namja ini. Dan Youngjae pun balik memeluk namja itu. Hingga ia pun ikut tertidur.

Rasanya Youngjae merasakan hal yang asing.

Perasaan apa ini?

Pagi yang sangat cerah dan sejuk. Air menetes disetiap ranting pohon serta dedaunannya. Burung berkicau dengan merdunya, hingga membangun kan namja berkulit tan ini dari tidurnya.

"uwaaaaa!" teriaknya saat ia melihat ada oranglain diatas ranjangnya. Pemuda berkulit tan ini pun menjauh dari namja manis yang masih setengah tidur itu-tapi tetap berada diatas ranjangnya-, dan menatapnya dengan heran plus terkejut."a- apa yang kau lakukan dikamarku?!" tanyanya kemudian saat namja manis itu terbangun dan duduk diatas ranjang sambil mengucek matanya.

"Eoh? Kau tidak ingat? Semalam kau menarikku untuk tidur denganmu.. " jawab pemuda manis itu dengan masih sedikit mengantuk.

"Mwo? Tidak mungkin! Aku menculikmu bukan untuk tidur denganmu." Ujarnya sambil bangkit lalu menyuruh pemuda manis itu untuk keluar kamarnya dengan paksa. Dan membanting pintu kamarnya. Pemuda berkulit tan ini menyandarkan dirinya dipintu sambil mengusap-ngusap dadanya. Mencoba menetralkan detak jantungnya yang meluap-luap.

"Aish jinjja! " sedangkan pemuda manis ini tak berhentinya mengumpat sambil memperagakan gerakan seperti ingin meninju pintu dihadapannya. "padahal tidak apa-apa jika aku tidur dengan nya hehehe...

Ish Yoo Youngjae apa yang kau pikirkan?! " ujarnya pada diri sendiri sambil memukul kepalanya sendiri dan tersenyum konyol, lalu berlalu pergi menuju kamarnya. Sepertinya Youngjae masih berada dialam mimpinya.-.

Sudah satu bulan lebih Youngjae berada ditempat ini. Dan ia tidak tahu kenapa dirinya diculik oleh pemuda tampan itu. Tapi Youngjae sudah tidak peduli lagi.

Kenapa?

Karena Youngjae sudah merasa nyaman disini. Rasanya... Sesuatu yang kosong didalam hatinya, kini sudah terisi penuh oleh pemuda tampan itu.

"yak yak yak!" seru Youngjae sambil berlari kearah ruang tengah, dimana si penculik itu sedang duduk disofa sambil membaca buku.

Dan Youngjae pun mendudukan dirinya disamping pemuda itu.

"Yak! Sudah satu bulan aku belum mengetahui namamu!?" seru Youngjae antusias. Ini lah yang selalu dilakukannya, menanyai nama pemuda tampan itu -dan Youngjae sudah berhenti mencoba kabur dari tempat ini- .Tapi Youngjae selalu tidak mendapatkan jawaban. Hingga membuatnya kesal.

"hahhh seharusnya aku tidak menculikmu." Itulah jawaban yang selalu Youngjae dengar.

"ya kenapa kau menculikku?"

"sudah ku bilang kau tidak perlu tahu." Jawabnya dingin dan tajam hingga membuat Youngjae merinding. Tapi ia mencoba untuk tidak takut lagi padanya.

Pemuda itu beranjak dan hendak pergi meninggal Youngjae yang masih menatapnya.

"Sepertinya aku menyukaimu... " ucap Youngjae sambil menundukan kepalanya. Dan didepan sana pemuda yang menculik Youngjae itu membulatkan matanya dengan sangat lebar.

"_aku menyukaimu Daehyunie~"_

Lalu, sebuah senyuman tersungging disudut bibirnya. "namaku Daehyun, Jung Daehyun." Dan setelah mengenalkan namanya ia pun berlalu pergi meninggalkan Youngjae yang sedang tersenyum puas setelah mengetahui nama pria yang telah menjerat hatinya.

"DAEHYUN! Jung Daehyun~"

Hari demi hari terus berganti hingga membuat hubungan mereka semakin dekat. Daehyun selalu memperlakukan Youngjae dengan baik seperti biasanya.

Saat ini mereka tengah membaca buku diruang tengah. Ketahuilah dirumah itu tidak ada sebuah TV apalagi sebuah telpon.

"Kau... Tidak merindukan orangtuamu?" tanya Daehyun tiba-tiba sambil menatap Youngjae.

Dan Youngjae berhenti membaca buku, tapi masih menatap buku dipangkuannya dengan mata sayu.

"Tidak." Itulah jawaban Youngjae. Lalu menatap Daehyun sambil tersenyum lebar.

"wae?"

"mereka tidak memberikanku apa yang telah kau berikan padaku.. "

Daehyun menaikan sebelah alisnya. "apa itu?"

"kasih sayang... " youngjae menutup kedua matanya yang berkaca-kaca. "aku selalu kesepian dirumah besar itu.

Tidak apa-apa aku berada disini... Asalkan bersamamu."ujar Youngjae sambil tersenyum lembut kearah Daehyun, yang tentu saja membuat hati Daehyun berdebar-debar tak karuan.

"_Daehyunie hyung~"_

"hei, apakah kita pernah berte-"

Belum sempat Youngjae melanjutkan kata-katanya, tiba-tiba saja Daehyun mencium bibirnya. Yang tentu saja membuat Youngjae terkejut, hingga membuat buku yang berada dipangkuannya terjatuh kelantai.

Youngjae masih memproses kejadian ini, jadi ia hanya diam saja saat bibir Daehyun mulumat bibir bawahnya dengan lembut.

Daehyun terus melumat bibir atas dan bawah Youngjae dengan lembut, hingga Youngjae membalas ciuman tersebut dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Daehyun.

Ciuman mereka semakin menuntut. Hingga Youngjae berbaring diatas sofa dengan Daehyun berada diatasnya dan menangkup pipi kanan Youngjae.

"hmmmppp, "

Mereka melepaskan ciuman panas mereka dengan napas yang terengah-engah, dan Daehyun menyandarkan keningnya dikening Youngjae dengan mata yang masih tertutup.

"apa ini?" tanya Youngjae setelah tadi yang terdengar hanya suara napas mereka.

"Entahlah." Jawab Daehyun sambil tersenyum dan mencium kilat bibir Youngjae lalu kembali duduk, diikuti Youngjae.

"yak apa ini? Itu ciuman pertamaku~"

"oh jinjja? Nado." Jawab Daehyun sambil tersenyum. Rasanya sudah Lama sekali Daehyun tidak tersenyum seperti ini. Ia merasa bahagia kembali. Karena pemuda manis itu... Tiba-tiba saja Daehyun merasa... Tidak setuju dengan hal ini. Ia tidak setuju bahwa dirinya mulai menyukai pemuda manis itu yang tengah menatapnya dengan penuh selidik. Ia menculik Youngjae tentu saja dengan sebuah alasan. Tapi apakah alasan itu masih berlaku? Saat dirinya terjebak dengan Cinta seorang Yoo Youngjae. Apa yang telah ia lakukan. Ini seharusnya tidak berakhir seperti ini.

Ia seharusnya membuat pemuda manis itu... Menderita.

"kau pasti berbohong. Mana mungkin itu ciuman pertamamu?" tanya Youngjae penuh selidik pada Daehyun yang tengah melamun. "yak! Yak!" pemuda manis ini melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Daehyun.

Dan detik kemudian Daehyun menarik Youngjae kedalam pelukannya. Tentu saja Youngjae merasa aneh. Ada apa dengan pemuda tampan ini?

"Itu bukan kesalahan anak ini." Daehyun membatin. Dan terus memeluk Youngjae dengan posesif.

Tapi ia memilih untuk tidak bertanya dan balas memeluk Daehyun tak kalah eratnya sambil tersenyum bahagia. Sudah lama ia tidak mendapatkan pelukan seperti ini dari kedua orangtuanya. Kini Daehyun telah memenuhi lubang dihatinya.

"jadi... Apa hubungan kita?" tanya Youngjae masih dalam pelukan Daehyun.

"kau tidak penasaran lagi kenapa aku menculikmu?" pemuda tampan ini menautkan alisnya dan memegang kedua pundak Youngjae hingga mereka bisa bertatapan.

"emmm tidak," masih ada keraguan didalamnya. Tapi... "yang penting aku bahagia denganmu." Youngjae pun memeluk pinggang Daehyun dengan erat.

Dan dengan itu Daehyun kembali menyatukan bibir mereka.

Tanpa melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, mereka berjalan ke arah kamar yang ditempati oleh Youngjae.

Saat sudah berada didekat ranjang, Daehyun mendorong Youngjae hingga berbaring di atas ranjang dengan dirinya berada diatas Youngjae. Dan mencium bibir manis Youngjae dengan putus asa seperti tidak ada hari esok.

"hmmmmmpppp... " desah Youngjae tertahan saat tangan nakal Daehyun menyusup kedalam kaos yang dikenakannya. Mengusap dengan lembut perut serta dada Youngjae dengan sensual. "hmmmphhahhhh ~"

"can i...?" tanya Daehyun tepat ditelinga Youngjae dengan suara yang berat. Dan Youngjae mengangguk dengan mantap.

"Jadi kan aku milikmu seutuhnya Daehyunie!" ujar Youngjae sambil memeluk leher Daehyun.

Deg!

"_Daehyunie hyung~"_

**TBC**

FFn mulai sepi :", jadi lumayan gak bersemangat untuk ngetik... Tapi semangat ngetik karena DAEJAE

Makasih sama yang masih Review FF SAM makasih juga Favorite sama Follownya

**FOREVER WITH DAEJAE AND B.A.P **

**Mind To Review? **

**Senang Anda menikmatinya**

** SAM or Daejae24 2019 **

**See You Next Time pai pai~~~**


End file.
